This invention relates to buckles of the type for use in connection with belts, bracelets, and the like. Representative prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,400,666; 2,696,689; and 2,797,462.
The buckle of the present invention includes a housing having a recess on a major face thereof and in which is removably mounted an ornamental member. The ornamental member supports a spring. The spring has at least one loop on the periphery of the ornamental member. The housing has a groove in said recess for receiving a portion of the loop to thereby couple the member to said housing.
The ornamental member has a cavity which is opposite the groove on the housing. A portion of the loop is disposed in each of said groove and cavity. The loop is adapted to be selectively moved into the cavity to facilitate uncoupling of the ornamental member from said housing. In this regard, the cavity in the ornamental member is accessible from a rear surface thereof.
The present invention makes possible a wide variety of buckle designs and styles facilitating easy removal of the ornamental member and substitution of another ornamental member. This is accomplished in a manner whereby the various components of the buckle may be made in any of a wide variety of materials including metal, polymer plastic, ceramics, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel buckle having a readily removable ornamental member to facilitate substitution of one member for another.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.